Minato Narumiya
is the main character of the Tsurune series. He is a first-year at Kazemai High School where he is a member of the kyudo club. Appearance Minato is a teenage boy of medium height and average build with short, spiky black hair and a large clear green eyes. He has a large forehead. He usually wears the gakuran uniform of Kazemai High School. For kyudo he wears a white hakama. Personality Minato is a reserved and withdrawn person, which resulted from after his accident in sixth grade and his target panic incident at his last middle school tournament. He is serious and responsible, always doing his chores and cleaning the school kyudojo proactively. His seriousness often causes him to get flustered by more cheerful individuals like Nanao Kisaragi and Ryouhei Yamanouchi. Despite seeming calm and indifferent, Minato has a deep passion for kyudo and is extremely loyal to his friends. He is earnest about the things he want to do, such as improving at kyudo. Ryouhei has noted that he seemed like a "wild child" as he doesn't mind running on snow-covered roads or get a cold when he was wading through a cold river.Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 5 He has a sarcastic side to him when it comes to dealing with more eccentric people, such as Masaki Takigawa. He is also prone to having an overactive imagination and believing scary stories. Minato has a love for fluffy animals, especially Kuma (Seiya Takehaya's dog) and Who (Masaki's owl). History When Minato was around five years old, his mother took him to a shrine, which also had a kyudojo, for a short visit. It was there that he first saw a kyudo competition (in which Akihiro Yasaka was participating) and became enamored with kyudo. It was also there where he first learned the term tsurune ''from his mother. Tsurune Volume 1, Prologue During kindergarten and elementary school, he was good friends with Seiya Takehaya and Ryouhei Yamanouchi. In fifth grade, he became a pupil to kyudo master Kazuyoshi Saionji, who was already the teacher of Shuu Fujiwara.Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 3 The two practiced kyudo together for a year until the accident in sixth grade, where Minato and his mother were going shopping until a speeding car rode onto the sidewalk, crashing into them. Minato's mother was killed and he was injured, left with a scar on his left side. After this accident, Minato stopped going to his kyudo lessons. Minato enrolled into the private school Kirisaki Middle School along with Seiya, and that was where he met Shu again. The three joined the kyudo club and rose through the ranks, and then they were chosen to compete in the boys' team competition in the Prefectural Tournament in their third year. However, in the finals, Minato suddenly got ''hayake ''and cost his team the competition. After the tournament, Minato could not get rid of his ''hayake no matter how much he tried, and ended up quitting the club. After he graduated from middle school, Minato opted to not advance to Kirisaki High School, which was integrated with Kirisaki Middle School, instead going to the public school Kazemai High School, which was closer to his house, more affordable and had a nearly-dead kyudo club. Relationships * Seiya Takehaya - Seiya and Minato are childhood friends and were pretty close until the moment when Minato started having hayake. This made Seiya very protective for his friend, because he considers himself guilty of the death of Minato's mother and his subsequent problems. In particular, he constantly tries to cross with him and even secretly goes to that high school as Minato, which is why Ryohei jokingly calls him a stalker. Shu even suggests that Seiya is generally engaged in archery just to be close to him. * Masaki Takigawa - Minato admires Masa very much and their student-teacher relationship has a fruitful influence on Minato, allowing him to gradually heal from his hayake and again find enough inspiration to go back to archery again. Masa's grandfather was the one who inspired Minato to practice kyuudo in his childhood, which was the event that Masa attended aswell. * Kaito Onogi - Kaito is not the most pleasant person in communication, so it is not surprising that these two have problems in communication. This becomes important after he learns about the acquaintance of Minato and Masa, as Kaito regards Minato as a dangerous opponent in the “struggle” for the status of the best and most important pupil of Masa. Skills * Minato can cook and do other house chores as he is in charge of most of it since his mother passed away.Tsurune, Episode 2. Trivia * The name Minato 'means "harbor" (湊). * Minato's surname '''Narumiya '''means "sound" (鳴) ('naru) and "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (miya). * Minato's favorite food is tamagoyaki and his least favorite is myouga.Kyudo Boys Questionnaire * Minato's hobby is riding around on his bicycle. ** In the summer, he goes to play in the river with Seiya and Bear. * Minato is a dog person. * Minato prefers mountains over the sea. ** In his childhood, he used to hunt bugs and climb trees. * If Minato had the chance to time-travel, he would choose to go to the future. ** Rather than brooding over the past, he prefers to move forward. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kazemai High School Category:Male Category:Kazemai High School Kyudo Club Category:First Year